By way of brief background, access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF) techniques aid user equipment (UE) to discover non-cellular access networks. These access networks can include Wi-Fi, WiMax, etc. Conventional ANDSF technology can provide network selection rules and a list of access networks to a UE. This information can typically be provided by either a push or pull method, e.g., the information can be pushed to UEs without a request for the information, or can be pulled to the UE in response to a request by the UE. Numerous implementations of ANDSF functionality have been implemented. Typically, these implementations employ servers located in the core network of a cellular service provider, e.g., ANDSF functionality can be included in a home location register (HLR), etc.